Cantik
by fyregebraec
Summary: Tiga kali Soonyoung menyatakan betapa cantiknya Jihoon dan satu kali dimana Jihoon membalikkan keadaan. (het!soonhoon/hozi; soonyoung/gs!jihoon; high school au)


**Cantik**

 _itaidoushin_

 ** _Main Cast_** : Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Jihoon / **_Support Cast_** : Seventeen members / _ **GS (genderswitched)**_ : Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Jihoon, Jeon Wonwoo, Xu Minghao, Boo Seungkwan / **_Genre_** : fluff, romance/ **_Length_** : one shot / **_Rating_** : G

 _Tiga kali Soonyoung menyatakan betapa cantiknya Jihoon dan satu kali dimana Jihoon membalikkan keadaan._

* * *

i.

"Cantik."

Tidak ada jawaban dari subjek yang dituju.

"Bukan ku ingin mengganggumu."

Masih tidak ada respon.

"Tapi apa arti merindu selalu?"

Sebuah kerutan muncul di kening Jihoon. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dari buku fisika yang sejak tadi ditekuninya. Akhirnya ada respon juga. "Soonyoung, ngapain sih?"

Si pelaku memamerkan giginya dengan senyum lebar. "Berusaha manggil kamu. Cantik."

Memang dasarnya Jihoon yang _tsundere_ , ia memasang wajah datar dan mengabaikan kata-kata Soonyoung meskipun merah yang sudah menjalar sampai ke lehernya berkata lain.

"Walau mentari terbit di utara," lanjut Soonyoung sambil tetap memerhatikan perubahan warna pada kulit Jihoon yang seputih susu, "hatiku hanya untukmu."

Ketika ia tidak mendapat respon lebih jauh, Soonyoung menyerah dalam aksinya untuk mengalihkan perhatian Jihoon dari bukunya. "Ah, cantikku ini. Susah sekali diganggu kalau sudah fokus." Akhirnya ia meninggalkan Jihoon dengan buku fisikanya, terlihat agak kecewa karena gagal membuat Jihoon mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Sayangnya, Soonyoung pergi terlalu cepat untuk menangkap sebuah senyum yang tidak bisa hilang dari wajah si cantik Jihoon-nya.

("Woy, ngapain senyum-senyum sendiri? Halu, ya?" Tanya Wonwoo mendapati Jihoon sendirian tersenyum. Jihoon langsung cemberut dan melempar pulpennya pada punggung Wonwoo yang berjalan menjauh.)

* * *

ii.

"Permisi, Kak Jihoon, boleh minta tanda tangannya?" Segerombolan murid kelas 10 berbaris di depan Jihoon sambil menenteng buku MPLS dan pulpen, meminta tanda tangan Jihoon sebagai sekretaris 2 OSIS. Istirahat kedua hari itu Jihoon habiskan di pinggir lapangan basket, menonton permainan _3 on 3_ yang sedang berlangsung.

Jihoon dengan muka tanpa ekspresi menerima buku dari murid pertama yang berdiri di depannya, membaca sekilas tugas yang telah dikerjakan.

"Aku boleh tanya-tanya, ya?" Ucap Jihoon tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari buku si murid. Sebuah gumaman kecil "iya, Kak" terdengar. Belum sempat Jihoon membuka mulut untuk bertanya, tiba-tiba ada yang mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya.

Jihoon menoleh untuk melihat siapa itu. Tak lain dan tak bukan, tentu saja, Kwon Soonyoung. Ia mengambil botol minum Jihoon tanpa permisi dan meminumnya, tahu betul bahwa Jihoon membawa botol itu untuk Soonyoung.

Ketika selesai, Soonyoung mengintip buku MPLS yang dipegang Jihoon. "Sini, aku aja yang tanya," katanya dan tanpa menunggu persetujuan Jihoon, ia menoleh pada murid kelas 10 tersebut.

"Pertanyaannya simpel kok: menurut kamu, Jihoon cantik nggak?"

Untuk sesaat, murid itu mengerjapkan mata bingung, takut salah dengar dengan pertanyaan Soonyoung. Jihoon langsung mendorong Soonyoung, mendesis "ih Soonyoung apaan sih!"

"Iya, Kak Jihoon cantik," jawab adik kelas itu ketika sudah pulih dari kekagetannya. Soonyoung tersenyum lebar, lalu berkata, "Coba kamu bilang sama temen-temen kamu, menurut mereka Jihoon cantik nggak?"

Jihoon hanya bisa melongo mendengar adik kelasnya berteriak ke barisan di belakangnya, "Temen-temen, ditanyain pacarnya Kak Jihoon, Kak Jihoon cantik nggak?"

Jawaban kolosal "cantiiik!" membuat muka Jihoon merah padam, menyembunyikan mukanya pada sweater yang ia tenteng. Sebuah suara menambahkan, "tapi galak banget!" membuat murid-murid di sekitar mereka tertawa dan Soonyoung merangkul Jihoon.

"Sini, bukunya kumpulin di aku. Nanti sama Jihoon ditandatanganin terus kalian ambil di ruang OSIS," kata Soonyoung. Adik kelas itu mengoper buku teman-temannya ke depan dan berterima kasih pada Soonyoung dan Jihoon yang masih merah padam dan menyembunyikan mukanya.

("Kak, bilang dong sama Kak Jihoon, Kak Jihoon lebih cantik kalau nggak galak," Soonyoung tertawa. "Tuh, Ji, adik kelas aja bilang gitu!" Lalu Soonyoung berpura-pura berbisik ke adik kelas itu, "biarpun galak begini, aku tetap sayang," sambil mempererat rangkulannya pada bahu Jihoon.)

* * *

iii.

Mulut Soonyoung terbuka lebar melihat Jihoon melangkah keluar dari ruang _make up,_ sudah selesai di-make up dan memakai kostumnya. Kini mereka sedang di _backstage_ Highlight, pensi tahunan sekolah mereka. Baik Soonyoung maupun Jihoon tampil dalam pensi ini, _dance_ untuk Soonyoung dan _choir_ untuk Jihoon.

"Biasa aja, dong," kata Jihoon ketika ia sudah berdiri di depan Soonyoung, menutup rahang bawah Soonyoung dengan tangannya. Soonyoung tersentak, seperti tersetrum. Ia tidak bisa berhenti memandangi Jihoon dari atas sampai bawah, seakan terpesona pada pandangan pertama.

"Agak aneh ya? Aku pikir make up-nya akan lebih meriah karena temanya Broadway, tapi ternyata—"

"Cantik banget, Ji, kamu cantik banget." Potong Soonyoung seakan tersadar dari hipnotis, namun matanya tidak lepas dari Jihoon. Kenapa Jihoon selalu tersipu setiap kali Soonyoung membuka mulutnya? Astaga, ini tidak sehat untuk jantung Jihoon.

"A-ah, lebay kamu," Dengan terbata-bata Jihoon menjawab perkataan Soonyoung, pandangannya tertuju ke lantai karena ia tidak kuat dengan tatapan Soonyoung kepadanya. Soonyoung meraih dagu Jihoon dan mengangkatnya pelan, membuatnya menatap mata Jihoon langsung.

Soonyoung menyelipkan rambut Jihoon yang terurai di belakang telinganya. Ia berpikir, kenapa Jihoon mau dengannya, seseorang se-bertalenta dan secantik dan _seindah_ Lee Jihoon, mau menerima Kwon Soonyoung?

"Ji, aku penasaran," Soonyoung memulai, masih membelai rambut Jihoon lembut. "Kenapa seseorang seindah Lee Jihoon mau sama Kwon Soonyoung?"

 _Karena kamu melihatku di balik semua lapisanku ketika yang lain tidak._

" _Choir_ , ditunggu di pinggir panggung ya!" Suara panitia memotong sebelum Jihoon sempat menjawab. Jihoon tersenyum, membuat kupu-kupu di dada Soonyoung menggila. Ia berjinjit dan mengecup pipi Soonyoung.

"Terima kasih, Soon." Adalah jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Jihoon sebelum ia pergi ke pinggir panggung tanpa berusaha menyembunyikan senyumnya.

(Soonyoung hanya berdiri di situ sambil memegangi pipinya yang dikecup Jihoon, matanya masih membelalak kaget karena _Jihoon menciumku._ Wonwoo yang lewat menggelengkan kepalanya, bergumam, "emang berdua ini pasangan suka halu, ya.")

* * *

iv.

"Soon." Panggil Jihoon tiba-tiba. Soonyoung menoleh pada Jihoon yang bersandar lengannya. Mereka bersantai di sofa ruang tamu Jihoon, dengan hanya Chan di rumah. Tapi mereka tetap tidak melakukan apa-apa selain duduk di depan TV. Lagipula, Jihoon lebih dari siap mematahkan lengan Soonyoung apabila ia sampai berani melakukan yang tidak-tidak. Tangan Soonyoung yang sedang bermain-main dengan rambut Jihoon tidak berhenti bergerak.

"Hmm?"

"Kamu itu berharga, kamu tau itu kan?"

Tangan Soonyoung terhenti dalam pergerakannya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba, Ji?"

Jihoon memosisikan dirinya sehingga ia menghadap ke Soonyoung dan dapat melihat wajahnya secara penuh.

"Karena kamu selalu bertanya kenapa aku mau sama kamu. Aku cuma ingin kamu tau kalau kamu itu berharga. Untukku, untuk keluargamu, untuk teman-temanmu."

Jihoon meraih tangan Soonyoung dan menggenggamnya.

"Kamu melihat aku di balik semua lapisanku ketika orang lain nggak. Yang lebih penting, kamu menerimaku di balik lapisan-lapisan itu. Kamu berusaha untuk mengenalku, memahami aku, bahkan ketika aku dingin dan jutek. Kamu tahan sama aku, dengan semua kesibukanku, omonganku yang galak, dan semua ketidaksempurnaanku.

"Hatimu itu baik. Aku harap kamu tau itu. Karena aku berusaha untuk menjaga hatimu."

Jihoon mengecup pipi Soonyoung dan kembali ke posisinya bersandar pada lengan Soonyoung, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terbakar malu di dada Soonyoung yang bidang. Soonyoung mengecup puncak kepala Jihoon dan memeluknya erat.

 _Tuhan, biarkan mereka beku dalam momen ini. Karena mereka ingin menyimpannya dalam hati mereka._

 ** _end._**

* * *

a/n: ini sequel dari sorry dan basketball love tapi bisa dibaca sendiri tanpa membaca dua itu dulu! ketiga fic ini settingnya dalam satu au yang sama. semoga nggak cheesy ya, biarpun emang agak cheesy sih tapi cheesy!soonhoon is neomu kyeopta:') buat yang nyadar, fic ini ditulis terinspirasi oleh lagu Cantik - Kahitna karena gemas sekaliiii

oiya buat yang nggak tau, halu = halusinasi. tapi not in a bad way, jadi halu tuh kalo udah nggak fokus terus ngelantur gitu halu namanya. kalo download sticker line yang anak sekolah pasti tau deh hehe. review yaa teman-teman hehe terima kasiiiih

 _-itaidoushin_


End file.
